thelostsentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinels
The 'Sentinels '''are human warriors that are called as ''super soldiers in the incomplete records of the current human society. The reason being is that these humans are capable of super human feats thanks to their augmentation and highly advanced equipment that allows them to combat the Harvester threat that invaded Earth hundreds of years prior to the events of "The Lost Sentinels" The Devastations The Sentinels play a crucial part in the defense of humanity during the several decades of warfare against the war-like creatures known as the Harvesters and were created in 0068AH (After Harvester), thirty years into the war itself. Equipment & Abilities Each Sentinel is equipped with a suit mainly made of Netharium that enhances their senses and amplify their capabilities to use Augma as a weapon during combat. These enhancements include heightened sight, smell and hearing. These newly acquired abilities remained even without the armor. The upside is these enhancements are achieved without even have to genetically or cybernetically modify the person's genes and are augmented simply through the use of the suit itself. Every Sentinels are also granted with enhanced strength beyond the capacity of the average humans. While the training that they have undergone certainly pushed their strength, reflexes and other necessary traits to its absolute limits, it won't be enough. Thus, they are required to ingest several chemicals that boosts their strength by a thousandfold. These chemical enhancements include amplification of physical strength, enhancing the structure of their bones, increasing their brain capacity as well as tougher skin. There are those who have higher Augma Compatibility are deemed as valuable assets and are required to ingest a liquified version of the Netharium ''which are highly dangerous despite the modifications made upon it. This'd amplify the effectiveness of ''Augma Compatible individuals in combat. Their armaments are widely known as the Relic Armaments (recorded in the incomplete archives of current society) and are also made from Netharium. These metals are usually forged into melee-based weaponry which are easier to maintain and energy-efficient compared to firearms which requires other sources of energy in order to function properly. Thus, many of the Sentinels are specialized in close quarters combat and many have noted that using these weapons are just as or much more deadlier than using a firearm (in the hands of a Sentinel of course). Netharium-forged weapons are capable of amplifying the strength of Augma users, often helping them to focus the energy onto their weapons and further increasing their deadliness in the field. The End of the Devastations After the end of the war, the highly advanced technology utilized by the Sentinels were lost to the ages. Despite their inhuman capabilities due to the multitude of enhancements, the war against the Harvesters ended in a total defeat for humanity. It is unknown why this is possible due to the fact that most records that detailed the downfall of humanity were either destroyed or were never recovered. Thus, the technology and knowledge acquired during the war was lost. Those that managed to survive remained in the safe hands of those who held it. The countless attempts to venture the Dead World in order to recover the lost artefacts and to unearth the truth from the past have been less successfull in the centurjes that followed the end of the war.